No Place For Heros
by joey the ripper
Summary: Negs steals a device that sends him and the Darkwing gang to an alternate world in a distant future that has been ravaged by a horrible plague, now they have to find a way back... but what happened to this world's version of Darkwing? And who is "Vanquisher Duck"? Warning: Horror Theme. Zombie-slaying, seriousness, Technobabble, and Teenage Angst. OOC, OC, Zombies
1. Prologue

_A/n: I'll explain what the "portaliser" is later on._

**Summary:** Negs steals a device that sends him and the gang through a portal into an alternate world in a distant future that has been ravaged by a horrible plague, now they have to work together to find a way back, warning Zombie-slaying.

Prologue

**The Portaliser.**

The Thunderquack swerved sideways avoiding another shot of lightning.

'Who- hoo!' Gosalyn yelled out from the back-seat where she and Honker were strapped in.

'Faster Launchpad, Negaduck's getting away!' Darkwing said not taking his eyes off of the ship ahead of them zooming over the ocean.

'Don't worry, DW, nothing can outrun the Thunderquack.' All the same Launchpad seemed to increase his concentration with his gaze fixed on the ship ahead too.

* * *

Ahead in the NegaQuack, Negaduck's instruments were going haywire, the electrical storm outside was interfering with the portaliser equipment that he'd spent a few short minutes plugging into his ship. 'If this works I'll have the ability to go, _anywhere!_' He scowled as he avoided another bolt of lightning and the consol started beeping wildly. 'Oh shut up!' He banged his hand on the panel and unintentionally triggered the portaliser.

A bolt of lightning hit his ship just as the system charged, the portaliser blasted out a purple haze ahead of the ship and Negaduck's eyes went wide. 'Oh no!'

The controls had been fried by the lightning and all Negaduck could do was watch as he zoomed into the heart of the tunnel that had been created.

The Thunderquack followed and the portal closed.


	2. Zombie City

Chapter 2

**Zombie City**

The sky was burnt orange and the water in Audobon Bay had a sickly green tinge to it, an unusual purple cloud formed above the bay and the NegaQuack appeared and spiralled down into the water.

The smoky trail Left behind masked the appearance of the Thunderquack which soared into the city and out of sight.

Negaduck shook his head and looked around the compartment, water was slowly pouring into the cabin from the cracks in the seals. 'Cheap piece of S.H.U.S.H technology!' He growled, glaring at the device attached to the NegaQuack's systems.

He scrambled to a stand on his seat and forced the hatch open, water rushed in and Negaduck quickly scrambled out onto the nose of the hoverjet.

He looked around. 'I haven't seen _this_ one before...' Negaduck said as he gazed at the ruined buildings that once made up St Canard. 'I've _got_ to have a look around.'

* * *

Darkwing slipped out of his seat and onto the ground, Launchpad followed him and they both turned and looked up at the two children. 'Alright you two...'

Gosalyn unclicked her seatbelt and slipped out of the back seat and dropped into Darkwing's arms.

He smiled at her and looked up again. 'Alright Honker, your turn.'

Nervously Honker undid his seat belt and fell down into Launchpad's arms.

'Alright, so is anyone hurt?' Darkwing asked looking around at them as he put Gosalyn down.

'I tell ya, DW. That purple cloud did a number on the Thunderquack's systems.' Launchpad said putting Honker down and looking at the Thunderquack critically.

'And that landing didn't do much for the panels either.' Darkwing muttered under his breath. 'She's been in worse shape, LP.' Darkwing added loudly.

Launchpad turned to Darkwing and was the first to notice a person on the street corner. 'Not as bad as the shape _he's_ in.' Launchpad said with a point.

Everyone turned to see who it was Launchpad was talking about, a bulldog was stumbling down the street, dragging one leg along as he headed for them.

'Gee, is it Zombie Day already?' Darkwing asked.

'It's not Zombie Day, he's an _actual_ zombie, Dad.'

'Oh Gosalyn, please... there is no such thing as Zombies, they exist solely-'

A groaning sound from behind them made them turn to see, a large group of zombie's were staggering and stumbling towards them.

'All the same, DW, I think we should get to somewhere _safer.'_

'I tend to agree, Launchpad.' Darkwing took Gosalyn's arm. 'This way!'

* * *

Negaduck walked past a computer shop with smashed in windows, he looked in as he walked by, the place had been thoroughly looted, along with all the other shops in the street.

He scowled, there wasn't a lot to do in a town where all the robberies had been done already.

'It's just like a scene from a horror movie.' Negaduck commented to himself as he continued on, vehicles were left abandoned in the middle of the streets with car doors open, but there was no sign of anyone.

Negaduck pulled out his shotgun hearing a groan from behind him.

He spun around and his eyes went wide.

With half rotted limbs and chunks missing from his face, wearing a tattered, torn and bloodstained police uniform the inspector that Negaduck knew quite well was staggering along the path heading in the direction of the super-villain.

Negaduck cocked his shotgun and fired it.

'I wonder who _else_ I know is a zombie.' He said gazing at the corpse for a moment, he turned and continued casually down the street, where there was _one_ zombie, he put his shotgun away and pulled out his chainsaw instead, there was bound to be more on these streets.

* * *

Negaduck's chainsaw spluttered and died. He growled in annoyance and dropped it down onto the pavement, pulling out his pistol and firing it quickly around at the zombie's.

He backed into the alley slowly, they had one over him in numbers.

He wasn't alone in the alley, he looked around to the four people who were already up against the fence.

'Darkwing!' He growled and returned to firing on the zombies, right now the priority was clear.

His pistol let out a click and he threw it aside, searching his pockets for another gun.

Before Negaduck could pull out something a whistle came from the other side of the zombie hoard, several of them turned dumbly and started for whoever it was.

Negaduck backed slowly away from the still advancing zombie's.

Somehow the group of zombies was getting smaller, Negaduck's gaze on the one in front of him didn't waver until an electric blue line soared through the air slicing the zombie's head off.

Negaduck blinked as the owner of the glowing katana spun around slicing through another zombie.

The small zombie slayer paused for a moment and then turned to face the group. 'You lot coming? Or are you here for _dinner?'_

She was a few inches taller than the two children with Darkwing, wearing a black helmet with a red visor covering her eyes, a red shirt and a black skirt, with red boots, and a black cape.

She turned and led the way out of the alley.

The zombie slayer led the way through a few streets to a metal dais positioned in the middle of an intersection. 'Well.' She gestured to it. 'Get on!'

'What is this thing?' Darkwing asked suspiciously holding his red haired girl back from hopping onto it. 'Is it safe?'

'Teleportation is far safer than wandering about the zombie-filled streets _without_ protection.' She replied sounding irritated.

'It's a teleporter?' The boy asked. 'But... matter teleportation is impossible.' He said looking at it in deep interest.

'No it's _not,_ now get _on!'_

They all obliged to do what she said and she pressed in a few commands into the panel and blue light suddenly engulfed the dais under their feet and a strange buzzing sound filled Negaducks ears.

_Matter teleportation? _Negaduck had to wonder what _other_ technology this universe had come up with that the others hadn't.


	3. Megavolt's Machine

A/n: I don't own Darkwing Duck, and I can't spell/abbreviate or use grammar properly... so you no like? I no change...

Chapter 3

**Megavolt's Machine**

The next thing Negaduck new was, he was standing on an identical dais in a strange metal room filled with monitors.

'Hey, Vanquisher Duck found some more people.' A voice said from somewhere below the dais.

'Negaduck...'

Negaduck looked to Darkwing. 'What?'

'Where _did_ that device you stole land us?'

Negaduck shrugged. 'Dunno. I've never been here before.' He looked to the two people in lab coats who were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'What _was_ that purple cloud thing anyway?' The girl asked.

'A device that S.H.U.S.H has been working on for a while.' Darkwing informed her. 'A device that is suppose to be able to-'

'It opens a portal between two dimensions.' Negaduck said bluntly, aware that if it Darkwing continued with the explanation himself they'd all be standing their for weeks.

'This sounding _familiar_ to you?' One of the scientists asked the other.

'Yeah... we tried making that thing about seventeen or so years ago.'

'Shall I call one of-'

'Don't bother... Vanquisher, told us about the situation.' A voice called over the hissing noise of the doors sliding open.

All five on the dais stared at the older version of Megavolt who walked into the room, looking quite calm about the entire situation.

'Guess it would've been terrible for her to-'

'Did you enjoy the ride?' Megavolt asked cutting across the scientist as he looked at the group on the dais. 'I _bet_ you didn't think it'd be possible.' He said sounding quite cocky, he smiled. 'Come on down and I'll show you around.' He turned and headed for the door again.

'What, aren't you scared that we're _contaminated_ or something?'

Negaduck could've knifed the girl for it, he had no intention, contaminated or not, to go a round of medicals when the interesting technology was elsewhere, but it didn't seem to faze any of the residents.

Megavolt turned, smiling even more. 'If you _were_ infected she would've killed you on the spot... and the teleporter is programmed to reject anyone who's infected anyway.'

'Why bother programming it to do that if _she's_ so thorough?' Negaduck asked casually.

Megavolt shrugged. 'I made the whole thing before she was even _born_.' He made to turn to the door again and faltered. 'Oh... and Darkwing.'

'Yeah?'

Megavolt looked to him. _'Don't_ go thinking that the reception you're about to get is _yours._'

'Huh?' Darkwing looked just as baffled by that as Negaduck was. 'What reception?'

Megavolt looked at him. 'This isn't going to be just another "visit to an alternate universe"...' He turned and headed to the door. 'DS was the best there ever was.'

'Who?'

Megavolt paused as the doors hissed open. 'Darkwing Saviour...' He looked over his shoulder to the group. 'Everyone in this universe owes their life to him.'

Darkwing looked to Negaduck. 'This making any sense to you?'

Negaduck looked back to the crime-fighter. 'No, but I guess it will in a bit.'

'Keen Gear! Real-life zombies and now...' The girl looked around. 'Where _are_ we anyway?'

Megavolt shrugged. 'You'll see... and tone down the enthusiasm about the zombies... it's not as exciting after you've been living in it for sixteen years.'

Negaduck's brow furrowed. 'How old _are_ you, Megavolt?'

Megavolt looked around. 'Forty-four.'

There was a long pause as everyone finally followed him dumbly, how could _this_ have happened? Negaduck wondered, the portaliser was made to open portals but not through _time._


	4. DS

_A/n: Anyone up for a Smurf quote?_

Chapter 4

**D.S**

Darkwing had the distinct feeling that he was in a military ship of sorts, the hallways were small and cramped like those in a submarine, and a series of rugs placed on the decking was the only indication that the place wasn't a military vessel any more.

Darkwing kept hold of Gosalyn's hand, she was very interested in the entire place, and at any moment she was bound to go running off to explore more thoroughly. 'I thought that you, of all people, would hate to be surrounded by water, Megavolt.' He said casually.

Megavolt smiled. 'I _do_ hate being surrounded by water, in fact I very _rarely_ go topside, but given the choice of being surrounded by water or surrounded by zombies I think that water is a better choice. Watch your step.' He said calmly as he hopped over one of the door frames.

'So how long have you been "sea faring" for?' Darkwing asked.

Megavolt shrugged. 'Years... after the initial outbreak, no one wanted to stay on land any more.' He said calmly. 'So after a year of..' He broke of abruptly, he'd lead them out of the corridor and into a large atrium filled with plants and benches, with a large statue of Darkwing Duck in the centre.

Darkwing's grip on Gosalyn's hand vanished as he walked over to see it better, the statue of Darkwing was made out of cement, and for some reason Darkwing found it more foreboding than anything that had happened in this universe so far.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Negaduck groaned as he saw it.

Darkwing didn't bother looking back at the comment, his eyes drifted from the face of the statue to the sword at the duck's side then down to the plaque at the base. "In memory of Darkwing Saviour. Loving Father and Saviour."

He shook his head, he was dead here? He turned to look at Megavolt. 'What happened?' He demanded.

Megavolt frowned. 'Darkwing... haven't you ever _watched_ one of those zombie movies? A world like this _isn't_ a place for a hero.'

Darkwing closed his eyes, why was it bothering him so much? This was a distant future in a different universe... even the idea of Negaduck's world hadn't bothered him as much as this, but he hadn't been dead there, NegaGosalyn hadn't been left alone in such a horrible place. He shook his head and out of instinct started down the corridor to his right.

'So he died?' Negaduck asked casually following a short distance behind him.

'He died saving people.' Megavolt corrected. 'He knew full well that if he kept going to save people it'd just be a matter of time before he himself got into trouble...'

'Sounds like Darkwing alright.' Negaduck said sarcastically.

'Alright, let's get this _straight_, Negaduck!'

Darkwing's feet stopped before he realised they had, Megavolt was _defending_ him?

'There is a _big_ difference between you and Darkwing, right?' Megavolt didn't give Negaduck much time to reply before he continued. 'And even a parallel dimension like this one that has a Darkwing Duck with the same back-story is _still_ different, right?' Megavolt took a deep breath and after a brief pause continued. 'The difference between a Crime-fighter and a Saviour's mental constructs aren't all _that_ different... but Darkwing Saviour went through a heck of a lot more than either of you two alternates put together! DS lost a _lot_ in the outbreak and he chose to save people instead of just going out there on a free-for-all zombie slaying spree! He _wanted_ it that way and he didn't do it in a stupid way, he did it in a heroic way!'

'You two were close?' Launchpad asked sympathetically.

Megavolt rose an eyebrow. 'He left us in charge and I'm _not_ about to let you upset her.'

'In charge of what? Upset who?'

Megavolt shook his head, and his gaze went to Darkwing. 'Who's hungry? I know I am!' He headed past Darkwing quickly. 'I wonder what they've got for lunch in the mess-hall today.' He wondered aloud.

Darkwing found himself suddenly at the back of the group with Negaduck.

'He might be older.' Negaduck muttered to him. 'But his circuits are _still_ just as fried.'

Darkwing shrugged, maybe the reason why he'd started in this direction was because of the smell of food that was starting to get stronger with every step he took.

* * *

It was crowded in the large room, incredibly crowded.

Negaduck gazed around, it was set out like a food court, with the majority of the room filled with tables and chairs, everyone was sitting in individual groups chatting away as they ate their meals, there was an awful lot of children running around and Negaduck suddenly found himself hating food-courts because of the rather up-beat emotions that were going on, and this universe had felt so _promising _to begin with.

'So what exactly does everyone _do_ around here?' Gosalyn asked following Megavolt into the cue. Megavolt shrugged. 'Oh everything... cooking, cleaning, science, engineering, health-care, dimensional weaponry.'

Negaduck looked to Megavolt. 'Dimensional Weaponry?'

'Well, actually it's cross-dimensional, they tag team with the group in the Negaverse.' Megavolt looked at him. 'And "_no"_, I'm not going to introduce you to them, one Negaduck is _more_ than enough for them to have to put up with.'

'What? There's _another_ one of him wandering around here?' Gosalyn quacked in horror.

Negaduck smirked at her.

'Oh I haven't got a _clue_ what he's up to at the moment.' Megavolt said casually. 'He's always up to _something.'_

Negaduck chuckled quietly to himself, the _conversations_ he could have with his alternate... the future tips and hints he could get.

'Hey, Lauren... what's the calamity today?'

'You mean besides having run out of birthday cake again?'

'Why didn't you just make double the amount than last time?'

'We did.' She replied.

Megavolt rose an eyebrow and looked around. 'That's a bit of a statistical anomaly.'

'You're telling me?' She said gazing at him. 'I dished the cake _out_.'

Megavolt shrugged. 'Well double it again.' He offered.

She shook her head. 'And of course VD hasn't been in since four o'clock this morning.'

'Well she hates birthdays, you know that.'

'Yeah, I know, that doesn't mean she has to-' Lauren's gaze drifted to Darkwing and she blinked a few times. 'Are you lot having some cross-dimensional party again?'

Megavolt chuckled. 'Not quite.'

Negaduck stepped up to Megavolt and gave him a shove. 'Oh get moving, Sparky! I'm hungry!'

Megavolt stepped out of the way and Negaduck moved past him, hearing a sarcastic comment from the lunch-lady. 'He's just as charming in any universe.'

Negaduck snatched up a tray and grabbed himself helpings of some of the food.

* * *

Gosalyn sat down at the table gazing at the tray of food her Dad had passed her. 'Er... just wondering... is this like the food in _our_ universe?'

She looked up and glared at Negaduck as he choked loudly on his mouthful of food.

'It's fine.' Megavolt said calmly. 'Bushroot's got the whole thing covered.'

'I wasn't talking about the _vegetables._' Gosalyn said quietly. 'I was talking about the meat.'

Megavolt gazed at her. 'It's all zombie-free if that's what you're worried about, like I said, Bushroot's got the whole thing covered, I don't know the details but he's not the kind of guy who'd do _that._'

Gosalyn's eyebrow rose. 'Really? I find it hard to believe, he tried to turn me into _mulch_ once.' To her joy Negaduck was looking a bit disturbed by his own food now. 'And he kinda _eats_ the stuff...'

Megavolt rose an eyebrow. 'I don't know the details, but he worked it out with DS so...'

'Well.' Gosalyn said picking up her fork quickly. 'If it's Darkwing approved then it's fine with me!'

This earned her an affectionate and approving smile from her Dad.

'Gee... I had no idea that I missed you so much.' Megavolt muttered.

She looked at him in concern. 'What happened to _me_?' She asked.

Megavolt frowned and shook his head. 'Oh, uh, nothing. Don't worry about it.'

'Who _else_ is dead?' Gosalyn asked seriously.

'Don't worry about it.' Megavolt said calmly. 'After all, the likelihood that your universe is going to go the way ours has isn't very high.'

'On the meter, where is it exactly?' She asked gazing at him intently.

Megavolt shrugged. 'Well we'd have to pin-point your universe by using your specific codes to work that one out for sure.'

'And-'

'Gos, eat up.'

She turned to Darkwing. 'Don't _you_ want to know for sure too?'

'Of course I would!' He said seriously. 'But your food's getting cold.'

She frowned and looked down to her plate.

'And I _know_ how much you hate cold food, so, eat.'

She sighed and started eating.


	5. Those He Saved

Chapter 5

**Those He Saved**

After lunch Megavolt led them into an elevator, a surprisingly _normal_ elevator with three different panels of buttons, one placed at mid-height coloured in cool-blue, the panel set above that was purple and the one at the very top was red and the one at the very top was what Megavolt pressed into.

He turned and looked to the group. 'We had to put the secure floors out of reach of the kids, they get into pretty much anything otherwise.' He shook his head.

'Oh so that's why those buttons are so low?' Launchpad said looking at the blue panel.

'We don't have stairs.' Megavolt said with a shrug.

'Why not?' Gosalyn asked.

'One simple word... "Space"... Stairs take up a _lot_ of space.'

'I'd hate to see the electricity bill on this place.' Darkwing muttered to himself.

Megavolt looked at him. 'Darkwing, money is useless in a world like this.'

'No place for villains.' Negaduck grumbled in annoyance.

'Well as far as _this_ world goes money is pointless, it's all chip in and survive here, so our Negaduck took the lot to the Negaverse where that stuff _matters_.'

Negaduck smiled, this alternate of himself had it all set, weaponry, money... and with the zombie's out there lots of fun too, and no Darkwing in his way.

'How the Negaverse keeps their economy going with a hoard of zombie's around is a mystery.'

'Zombies in the Negaverse?' Negaduck asked.

Megavolt nodded at him. 'And nothing much changed over there despite it.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'It's not a place for the _weak.'_

Honker had been busy studying the switches on the elevator. '135 floors?' He asked looking to Megavolt. 'How could there be that many levels on a sea-base?'

Megavolt smirked. 'It's a lot bigger than _that.'_ He said. 'This is just the _main_ elevator, which takes you to the more important levels, from there you've got to take sub-elevators to go to places.'

'Wow.' Gosalyn said with her eyes wide. 'Can we see what this place looks likes from the _outside?'_

Megavolt shrugged. 'Maybe... but I'm not the only one with a say on things around here.'

'Oh, really?'

Megavol1t gave a nod. 'Sure we all have our _expertise_ and for the most part we manage our own things and stay out of each other's way, but stuff like this is where we all get involved.'

'Does this happen a lot around here?' Gosalyn asked raising an eyebrow.

'Um... sort of...' Megavolt said with a shrug. 'We deal with a lot of Multiversal matters.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Cos _this_ one's gone bust?'

Megavolt rolled his eyes and turned to Negaduck gazing at him critically. 'Because, Darkwing knew that it wouldn't just happen _here!'_ Megavolt said seriously. 'The _reason_ for the outbreak is obviously going to be in _all_ the alternates of ours... and he was right, and though the formula changes slightly for different universes there's still the one common element.'

The elevator door opened up and Megavolt turned quickly, leading the way out of the elevator and down the corridor.

'What element?'

'FOWL.' He said bluntly as he turned and entered a room.

* * *

The group followed him into the large board-room and gazed around at the collection of people.

Negaduck did a take on each of the assembly, for the most part it was super-villains, save a few from the upper-ranks of S.H.U.S.H.

'What the?' Darkwing began.

There were a few uncomfortable glances around the room and it was Steelbeak who broke the ice. 'Gotta be a shock to ya' system eh, Darkwing?' He said cheerfully. 'Seeing all of _us_ here in charge.'

Darkwing took a few deep breaths looking to one of the SHUSH people. 'What's going on?'

She smiled calmly. 'When the whole world turns upside down, the people you can be _sure_ of getting out alive is super-villains.' She said in a level headed voice. 'and the ones who want world domination are usually better suited to managing people.'

Darkwing stared at her. 'Since when did _you_ talk like that, Claire?'

'Since never.' She said bluntly. 'It's what Darkwing Saviour told me when he sat me in here with these guys.' She said with a smile.

Darkwing blinked a few times. 'Just so we're clear...'

'The only _criminal_ in this universe is standing right next to you.'

Darkwing looked to Negaduck, who smirked and gazed around. 'So... you lot got given the desk job?'

'This is survivor zombie-apocalypse.' Liquidator commented. 'It's team up or-'

'Be on the menu.'

'More quotes from this worlds _deceased_ hero?'

'Many a good argument.'

'Many a good point made.'

'Is _everyone_ around here as hooked on him as you lot are?'

'Without him, there wouldn't _be_ anyone here.'


	6. Darkwing's Foundation

Chapter 6

**Darkwing's Foundation**

'So, assuming that you lot aren't just out for a "jaunt" through the multiverse...' Claire said calmly 'I'm guessing that this is the result of a portaliser.'

'How come you _know_ about it.' Gosalyn asked.

'Because, there are certain, very specific things that get repeated from one alternate universe to another, one of them is the portaliser that gets made by S.H.U.S.H in every Darkwingverse.' Claire said with a smile at Gosalyn.

'Darkwing-verse?' Negaduck scoffed. 'Seriously, for all your "dealings" throughout the Multiverse you don't have a _better_ name for it than that?'

'We do, however calling them "Normalverses" isn't any better, we have the universes numbered rather than named, since there are so many more layers to the multiverse than three specific types.'

Negaduck quirked an eyebrow. 'More than three huh?'

'Yes, there are _so_ many alternates to every alternate that numbering is the better choice.'

Darkwing looked from Launchpad's confused look, to Gosalyn's thoughtful one and finally to Honker's look of rapt attention, he turned back to the room. 'So this happens often? A Negaduck steals a portaliser and get's everyone lost?'

Negaduck gave him a glare.

'Yes actually... it just depends on _when._' Megavolt said with a nod. 'The universe you end up in is entirely at random.'

'So where are we?'

'Universe One Point Three.'

'And that means?'

'It's a Normalverse, separate entirely from your own alternate group.'

'Okay.' Darkwing closed his eyes trying to understand it. 'So we aren't going to get zombie's?'

'Well, from what information we have on _your_ FOWL they aren't going to try the zombie approach.' Claire said.

'Well that's a relief.' Darkwing said bluntly. 'So how do we get back.'

Negaduck scowled at him for a long moment. 'Who put _you_ in charge Darkwing?'

Darkwing turned to him and gave him a very serious look. 'If _you_ want to stay, Negaduck, that's your business, I for one intend on getting back home as soon as possible.'

'Oh but-' Darkwing turned to Gosalyn so swiftly that she fell silent knowing better than to continue.

'So how do we get back?'

'Well...' Megavolt scratched his head and exchanged a look around with the group. 'What condition is the portaliser in now?'

Everyone turned their attention to Negaduck who scowled. 'It fried out, and is currently flooded out.'

Megavolt gave a frown. 'Well that makes it a bit difficult.'

'Difficult?' Darkwing asked

'Oh yes, but we've got ways around it.'

'And my ships in no state for flight either.' Negaduck admitted darkly.

Darkwing paused. 'Come to think of it, the Thunderquack isn't exactly in "good shape" either.'

Launchpad didn't miss a beat. 'Oh she'll be fine, DW, just needs a little bit of work... the trip fried a few wires but she's been worse.'

'Oh that's notta' problem at all...' Steelbeak said calmly. 'Megs was just hopin' he could just _rewire_ your portaliser rather than give ya somethin' else.'

'Cheap-skate.' Gosalyn said sarcastically looking at Megavolt.

Megavolt half smiled and gave a shrug. 'We're about...' He looked at Gosalyn for a moment working out the difference. '17 years ahead of your universes, the less "new technology" we give you the better.'

'So you can fix it?' Darkwing asked.

'If it's fried _and_ flooded I doubt that it's going to work again... but we have other solutions.' Megavolt said calmly.

'Firstly, we should get hold'a Vanquisher.' Steelbeak said.

'What for?' Negaduck asked.

'Well tha ships ain't much good out _there,_ are they?' Steelbeak said in amusement. 'We'll get her to collect 'em.'

'With what?' Gosalyn asked.

'Oh you think we're "oh so primitive" don't you...' Steelbeak said gazed at her. 'Ya' haven't seen a thing.'

Bushroot stepped forwards. 'I tell you what...' He said with a smile. 'How about I show you two the view from up top?' He said addressing the two children.

'Keen gear!'

Darkwing took her shoulder gazing at Bushroot seriously. 'I...'

'Oh don't worry about us, Darkwing, we'll be right.' Gosalyn said looking up at him.

Darkwing looked at her and shook his head. 'I don't know...'

'Oh please!'

'Well, alright, but be careful.'

She smiled widely. 'Thanks Dad!' She said giving him a hug.

* * *

Darkwing, Launchpad and Negaduck followed Megavolt through more corridors and into a large hanger.

Several one man fighter planes were lined up to the back of the room, Launchpad looked around. 'Main Hanger?' He asked.

'This one's the _secure_ hanger... like I said, the kids get into everything otherwise, we keep the multiversal ships in here so they can't go _too_ far...'

'Multiversal huh...' Negaduck asked gazing at the planes.

Megavolt was about to say something when a voice called out over the speakers. 'Clear landing pad, ships coming in.'

Magavolt smiled as he looked up, the ceiling was slowly opening up revealing two hovering ships 'She managed to rope in Nega-Girl too... that saves some time.'

Negaduck looked around. 'Nega-girl?'

Megavolt nodded. 'Our Negaduck's daughter.'

'Daughter?' Darkwing asked, just as stunned at the idea as Negaduck was.

Megavolt nodded. 'Don't be so surprised, a lot can happen in 17 years.'

The Thunderquack was dented and the NegaQuack was still dripping wet as they were lowered down onto the landing pad. The ties released on both ships and then two variations of the landed on either side of them, a NegaQuack much tougher than Negaduck's with gun mounts on the wings and a Thunderquack with gun mounts and tinted glass.

Megavolt shook his head. 'They just can't resist a line up.' He chuckled.

The two alternates opened up simultaneously and their pilots hopped out, Vanquisher Duck from the Thunderquack and a girl in a Negaduck outfit from the NegaQuack.

Negaduck was watching the girl he hadn't met yet with a look between a glare and an intense scrutiny.

'I only have one question.' Nega-girl said calmly, stepping up to Negaduck. 'Where're the guns?' She gestured to his NegaQuack. 'Seriously, where's the vast array of weaponry that a Negaduck should always have?'

He shrugged. 'It's never crossed my mind to have guns fitted... although...' He looked at the alternate of his ship. 'I'm considering it now.'

She gave a smile. 'Right.'

Megavolt was gazing at Vanquisher with concern.

'So we gonna fix them up or stand here doing nothing?' Vanquisher asked, she spun around and gazed at the two ships needing work.

Megavolt shook his head. 'I guess so.'

'So er... why do you-'

'Why am I the one flying the Thunderquack?' Vanquisher asked looking to Launchpad. 'Everyone else it dead.' She walked off.

'Who is she?' Darkwing asked looking to Megavolt.

'Our Darkwing's daughter.'

Darkwing froze with the revelation, so had Negaduck felt that same thing? He looked to the helmeted zombie-slayer who was already over to the Thunderquack.

'Odd isn't it.' Darkwing nodded to Negaduck's words. 'Get used to it Darkwing. This is what it's like in the multiverse.'

He had met Negaduck's Gosalyn in the Negaverse, but even then it hadn't been so strange, this was a girl who was on her own, flying into zombie-filled streets and saving people... saviour not crime-fighter.

'So Vanquisher is...'

'Our head slayer, she and Nega-Girl clean up the mess that FOWL makes throughout the multiverse.'

'Well that's nice.' Negaduck glared at his alternate daughter who was in the process of detaching the portaliser from the ship. 'I guess it keeps them _busy.'_

Megavolt watched as Negaduck headed over to his ship quite upset. 'I sure hope she's _ready_ for a fight with him.'

'If I recall correctly he's out of chainsaw fuel and quite possibly ammo.' Darkwing said calmly.

'Well that's a relief.' Megavolt said. 'Nega-girl can handle it then...'

'If she's as quick with her katana as Vanquisher is then she'll be fine.'

'Oh Vanquisher isn't able to be matched, DS trained her to slay personally.'


End file.
